raidsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Calliope/Passionate Playwright
Lyria: Uwaaaa! That was such a good play! Recently, the ship was docked on an island for a mission but since they finished early, everyone was taking the chance for a well-deserved break. Lucio had recommended a theater and the Captain, Lyria and Vyrn had been just in time to catch a play. ???: Hehe, I’m glad to hear that. A young woman in glasses interjected herself into the conversation. Vyrn: Are you part of this theater? Calliope: Yep! I’m Calliope, one of the co-writers for this play. I do hope you kids enjoyed it! # It was a wonderful play. # Aren’t you as young as us? >It was a wonderful play. Calliope: I’m glad to hear that you enjoyed it. We really put a lot of work into this one. >Aren’t you as young as us? Calliope: I-I! I’m just shorter than most! I’m rather certain I’m older than you! Calliope: Still! Many of the faces here today, I recognize, but your group is new so I thought I would come greet you. Lyria: Thank you! Please pass along to the rest of the theater our congratulations on an amazing show! Calliope: I will. Are you part of the crew for the airship that’s docked in the port? Vyrn: Yeah! Name is the captain! Calliope: I see, then thank you for helping the town with the monster problem the other day. Vyrn: Those monsters were no match for us! Calliope: Oh my…you all sound like quite the strong crew. Do you all have to get back to your ship immediately? Lyria: No, not immediately…why? Calliope: As skyfarers, you probably have a lot of interesting stories. I’ll treat you all to lunch if you tell me some stories. Lyria: Sure, sure! Actor: Miss Calliope, are you heading out? Calliope: That’s correct. Alan can handle the post-show advice. I’ll see you all this evening. Actor: Of course, you can’t miss the party! And so Calliope took the Captain, Lyria and Vyrn to a restaurant by the theater where she was immediately shown to a table but they were stopped by many well-wishers along the way. Upon sitting down, Calliope ordered for everyone, speaking quietly to the waiter. # We didn’t have to wait. # Wow, you’re rather popular. >We didn’t have to wait. Calliope: Yeah, I’ve got a table reserved almost permanently here. Benefits of being part of the theater company! …I also eat here all the time. >Wow, you’re rather popular. Calliope: Yeah, the theater is the star of the town so everyone gets the star treatment, even a playwright like me. -- Waiter: Miss Calliope’s also created half the drinks on the menu, alcoholic and not! She really breathed life back into this town when she arrived. We’re gonna be sad to see her go! Calliope: I’m sure you all will do just fine without me! It’s time for me to move on and help out elsewhere! Waiter: Haha! We can’t keep your plays to ourselves forever. You have to promise to come and visit! Calliope: I promise, I promise! As the waiter walked away after setting down water for all, Calliope engaged the Captain, Lyria and Vyrn, asking them to share stories of some of their most memorable adventures. During a lull in the talking, when the ordered food arrived, questions were posed to Calliope. Lyria: Uh...miss Calliope…- Calliope: Please, don’t add miss in front of my name. Just Calliope is fine. Lyria: Ah, Calliope then! Are you going to be traveling soon? Calliope: Yes, I’m a bit of a traveler but when I saw the poor condition this town’s theater was in, I stayed for a while to help out. Vyrn: That’s super awesome! So you’re the reason the town is doing so well. Calliope frantically waves her hands in denial. Calliope: A-ah! N-no! They really overstate it! They just really just needed someone to feed them ideas. The townspeople did all the work themselves. I’m just lucky they listened to me. Lyria: But you’re a co-writer for that amazing play right? Calliope: Just a simple playwright. A play only truly comes together when the producer, directors, writers and actors are all on the same page. Vyrn: Ah, that’s true. Everyone works together to make an amazing play! Lyria: But you’re going to be leaving. Calliope: Yeah, I want to explore new places and see if I can catch up with some people...The theater crew is having a party later on because I leave tomorrow. Calliope: 'a sip of her tea Who knows? Maybe I might visit some of the places from your stories! ''The group finished eating and split up, with Calliope asking if she could visit the ship in the morning. They agreed and Calliope went off to her departure party and the crew returned to the Grandcypher for the evening. '' ''The next day, Calliope arrives on the airship in the morning, suitcase behind her. '''Calliope: Good morning! # >Have a good night? # >Leaving already too? >Have a good night? Calliope: Yep. Farewell parties are always loud. But I am going to miss everyone. >Leaving already too? Calliope: Just about. It was a long night. -- Calliope: However, I did want to ask something of you… Vyrn: What is it, Ms. Smarty? Calliope: I-M-miss Smarty? her head A-Anyways! I wanted to ask, do you have room on this ship for one more? Lyria: Eh?? You want to join the crew?! Calliope: At least for a little while? Or I can pay you guys to escort me for a bit? I spent the night thinking about it and your stories are too interesting to not travel with you guys while I can! Calliope: Besides, based on your stories, I’ll probably run into the people I want to meet up with if I’m with the Grandcypher! Lyria: Oh right, you said you want to meet up with some people! Calliope: Yeah, I’m a part of the Troupe and it’s been a while since I met up with the others. >If a member of the Troupe has been recruited Vyrn: The...Troupe? You mean like nicknames of up to three recruited Troupe members here? Lyria: Whawhawhat! places her hands on the gem she wears Wait!! You’re a primal, Calliope! Calliope: ...ahahaha. So you’ve met some of us? Vyrn: Yeah! Some of them are even on board right now! Calliope: ...I see. I should have known… Calliope sighs and facepalms. Calliope: They’re always attracted to trouble. I guess I have even more reason to ask to join you. >If a member of the Troupe has not been recruited Vyrn: The...Troupe? What’s that? Calliope: ...it’s a group of skyfaring primals, actually… Lyria: Whawhawhat! places her hands on the gem she wears Wait!! You’re a primal, Calliope! Calliope: ...Yeah, I am. I...uh...hope I’ve proven I’m not a threat. I’m just traveling the skies. Vyrn: Nah, you’re just Ms. Smarty! And besides, if a group of primals were causing trouble, we’d know! Calliope: Hehe, you certainly would. Vyrn: The final decision lies with my partner here! # Of course! # I don’t know… >Of course! Calliope: Whoo! Vyrn: Whoa! You almost hit me there! Calliope: A-ah, sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to get overexcited! >I don’t know… Calliope: ...ah...I understand… Vyrn: Partner, don’t joke around like that! She’s not used to it yet. Calliope: H-huh? -- Lyria: Welcome to the crew, Calliope! Calliope: Thank you for having me! And so attracted by the promise of adventure and travel, the primal and playwright, Calliope joined the crew with much energy to spare. Category:Calliope Category:Fate Episode